mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy/Gallery
Season one Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Daisy 'I'll do your gardening!' S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Daisy by them! S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Ponies gasp over Rarity's new look S1E06.png|Boast Busters Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Dragonshy Applejack pulling down branches S1E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Daisy S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Ponies cheer after Applejack's bucking contest turn S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png|Suited For Success Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Wild West dances S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Party of One Ponies at the gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Daisy hitting a barrel of apples S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Flower ponies frightened S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Daisy and Goldengrape notice something S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Spike telling the story S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Daisy selling pans S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Daisy running S02E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Fluttershy awkwardly smiling at Daisy and Sweetie Drops S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Cerberus S2E20.png|It's About Time Background ponies in the market S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Ponies in Canterlot S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png|Magic Duel Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Spike running after balloon S03E09.png|Spike at Your Service Ponies at the train station S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Mane 6 at the Empire train station S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Season four Decorating Canterlot S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png|Power Ponies Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Rarity freaks out S4E13.png|Simple Ways Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies clapping S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Crowd singing along S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Pinkie Pie opens auction for Twilight's books S4E22.png|Trade Ya! The fair S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png|Equestria Games Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Daisy and Diamond Mint gallop past Apple Bloom S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Daisy, Cherry Berry, and Caramel sledding S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Daisy "Whaaat?!" S5E9.png|Slice of Life Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png|Princess Spike A party S5E11.png|Party Pooped Ponyville works together against the Tantabus S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Crowd outside the Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Rainbow "This is the best thing ever!" S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Applejack overwhelmed by Manehattan ponies S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Discord poofs to another cafe table S5E22.png|What About Discord? Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Ponies corner Twilight and Spike S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Dimensional rift showing Ponyville EG3.png More ponies join Daisy at town hall EG3.png Season six Maud Pie staring at Pouch Pony S6E3.png|The Gift of the Maud Pie Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png|On Your Marks Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png|No Second Prances Ponies 'All for tonight' S06E08.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Daisy waiting for Rarity For You to open S6E9.png|The Saddle Row Review Applejack approaches the steam gauge S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Zephyr Breeze "make sure I was doing it right" S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Cheerleaders and spectators looking worried S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Zombie Daisy lumbers by the window S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png|Buckball Season Cutie Mark Crusaders walking through Ponyville S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Twilight Sparkle trotting through Ponyville S6E22.png|P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Starlight and Trixie return to Ponyville S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Season seven Celestial Advice Discord the boom mic operator S7E1.png Discord "your big plan for Starlight" S7E1.png Trixie and Thorax hug Starlight Glimmer S7E1.png Trixie suggests a girls' trip to Las Pegasus S7E1.png Thorax suggests a changeling gorbfest S7E1.png Thorax "it's more fun than it sounds" S7E1.png Thorax smiling awkwardly S7E1.png Merchandise FlowerWishesFIMpv 130 L tropical sunset.jpg EU wave 1 mystery packs scans - Bumblesweet, Fizzypop, Flower Wishes, Roseluck, Sweetie Blue, Pepperdance, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Spices, Sweetie Swirl.jpg Mystery Pack Cards Wave 1 Group 2.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg ASM's Toy Fair 2012 3.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Cutie Mark Magic Flower Wishes doll.jpg Cutie Mark Magic Flower Wishes doll packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Flower Wishes Water Cuties doll.jpg Miscellaneous Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg RiM Four matching ponies.jpg|Part of a mini-game in Racing is Magic with Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings Friendship is Magic Remixed album cover.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Daisy by them! S01E04.png|Season 1 Daisy selling pans S2E12.png|Season 2 Ponies in Canterlot S3E1.png|Season 3 Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png|Season 4 Daisy "Whaaat?!" S5E9.png|Season 5 Daisy waiting for Rarity For You to open S6E9.png|Season 6